


New Year

by kaydeefalls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

It's well past midnight when Sirius finds Remus draped inelegantly across his sofa. His heart stutters in his chest; _he made it back._

 _This time._

"It's 1981 now, y'know," Sirius says instead, dropping down beside him, pretending not to see the bloodstain on the hem of Remus's threadbare overcoat.

Remus's eyes open, his mouth quirking at the edges in something resembling a smile. "So it is. I'd nearly forgotten." He tilts his head up just so, lips brushing lightly against Sirius's, the hint of a promise. "Happy new year."

And just for a moment, Sirius thinks, _maybe it will be._


End file.
